Monster Marionette
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: A puppet only does as its puppet master commands. Damon Salvatore has always been in control but evil itself has possessed him from the inside out and no matter how hard he tries to cut the strings loose he simply can't.


**Summary:** A puppet only does as its puppet master commands. Damon Salvatore has always been in control but evil itself has possessed him from the inside out and no matter how hard he tries to cut the strings loose he simply can't.

 **Authors Note:** This is a very short one shot but I wanted you as the reader to take a journey with Damon and get inside his head. Depending on muse I might post other parts of him struggling to fight the darkness that has consumed him. Anyways happy reading or rather good luck because this is going to be painful.

* * *

Does this darkness have a name? The reflection staring back at him and everyone else says Damon Salvatore but this man is a fraud. Someone no, some evil that has not only possessed him from the inside out and stolen his very identity. He's merely a marionette being controlled by the puppet master and no matter what he tries to do to cut himself loose from these strings he can't.

Sometimes he's able to find himself on a familiar long and winding road. In those moments he's in control he always goes back there. Searching desperately hoping to find her walk out through the trees, scanning the road to see if he can spot the light through the darkness. She had found him, she had been his saving grace, she had revived him, she had been his light and now he needed that more than anything. His mind would always scream at him explaining that it wasn't possible because as long as Bonnie remained on this earth Elena would remain in slumber. Sanity always lost though in the end to his heart as it held onto the last remaining hope that she'd find him again.

Hope is a dangerous thing. It can be used to an enemy's advantage. It can be used as a weapon and it was used against Damon every single time. That familiar figure in the distance always capturing his attention and even though her back is to him he recognizes her instantly. The feeling of dread suddenly fading as a thrill shoots through him. It's a trick. It's a trap just like the first time in the armory when he journeyed deeper into the unknown thinking he'd be reunited with her. Thinking he'd find light only to be met with more darkness.

"ELENA"

 _ **Trick**_

 _ **Trap**_

 _ **Lie**_

All those words presenting themselves to him and each time they'd go ignored as he'd jump to his feet, bolting off in the direction of her. Running towards her, shouting her name like a damn man possessed believing she'd finally hear him, turn around and her arms would open wide. He'd fall into them; he'd be safe, wanted and home where he belongs.

In the end his heart would fail him. Suddenly he'd begin to listen to his own reasoning. Listening to his mind scream that he needed to turn back as fear would grip him but he never did. He'd continue to push forward at the ill hope that this time it would be her, this time it would be Elena and he'd be complete.

"Damon"

Though it was barely a whisper he'd hear it, cling onto it as he'd push himself to run faster.

"ELENA"

He would reach out, his hand finally touching her shoulder only something was off. He'd expect to be met with warm brown eyes only to find confused green eyes looking back at him. His eyes would widen realizing what's next trying to fight his fangs from elongating but there they were and like clock-work he'd see the stranger back away from him in fear.

 _Fight this Damon_

Elena's voice suddenly making itself known as his eyes would wildly scan around to see if she was near.

 _ **Do it Damon**_

The distraction causing the stranger he now finds himself with to try and flee only for Damon's body as if on autopilot to block them from their escape as a low growl passes his lips.

 _You're stronger than this Damon_

"I'm strong" he whispers his hands remaining at his side ignoring the way his nails are digging straight into his very palms to keep himself from grabbing the stranger.

 _ **You're weak. You are my puppet you do as I say**_

The stranger's mouth opening to scream as Damon's eyes darken, pupils dilating drawing them into compulsion "shut up" he hisses through clenched teeth.

 _You can survive this_

Remaining frozen in his spot looking helplessly at the girl who now is a ghostly pale and he can't blame her for it seeing as he's acting like he's gone completely mad and maybe he has.

 _ **Kill her**_

 _Save her_

 _ **KILL HER**_

 _Let her go_

Struggling between right and wrong. At a loss for which road to take even though he knows which road he wants to take he's still struggling. The voice he had been clinging onto to help him be the better man suddenly fading "Elena" he calls out desperately "no" shaking his head knowing where this is heading.

 _ **Don't let her go**_

Fighting to control his movements but watching helplessly as his arm suddenly latches around the girl's waist yanking her roughly against him. The monster that he tried to subdue getting the upper hand as he can feel him crawling to the surface.

 _Fight it_

 _Fight it_

 _Fight it_

Battling with himself and the evil within, struggling to fight off the darkness that is eating him up inside but as always he's defeated. His opponent too strong to withstand and now the voice inside his head washing away being replaced with a more sinister one whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

 _Go on she wants to die_

 _She deserves to die_

 _Her life means nothing_

 _She's nothing_

 _Think of how good her blood will taste running down your throat_

 _Her blood is calling to you_

 _Kill her_

It's as if this girl already knows she's met her end. The defeat reflecting in her eyes causing his stomach to drop knowing that he's once again about to take another life and there's nothing he can do about it. Hoping that she can see the confliction on his face so she'd know that this isn't what he wants.

 _Kill her_

Eyes falling shut for a brief moment mourning the lives he's taken.

 _Kill her_

Guilt coursing through him thinking of the loved ones who have to live without their significant other because of him.

 _Kill her_

Disappointment flooding him at the monster he's become and how maybe it's better that Elena isn't here considering she doesn't need to see the lost cause he turned out to be. The lost cause he always saw himself to be.

 _Do it_

Mourning the life he's about to take and rip away from this world "I'm sorry" he says just below a whisper.

 _KILL HER!_

Whatever light Damon had tried to keep himself isolated in suddenly disappearing as he's dragged into that never ending darkness locked in his prison cell. Head lifting showcasing no man to be found only a monster. The soulful baby blues now a souless black. Veins running beneath his eyes, fangs coming from out of hiding as a predatory smirk etches across his dark and dangerous features.

Without another word he strikes fangs slicing savagely into his victim's flesh and reveling in not only the blood pouring down his throat but the life bit by bit slowly fading away.

On the outside the monster feeds

Yet inside Damon weeps.

 **End**


End file.
